Seeing you again
by lunalights
Summary: Kagami leaves for america and returns 4 years later. What happens when he runs into Kuroko...the kindergarten teacher? He seems different somehow? Kindergartenteacher!kuroko FutureFirefighter!kagami
1. Prequel

******Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters **

**This is my first story so bare with me, i apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes i might have skipped over (im guessing there is a lot)  
****I've been on holiday for a while and its turned my brain to mush =-=**

* * *

"W-what are you talking about Kagami-Kun?"

"I said..i'm moving back to America".

Kuroko hung his head low. Avoiding letting what little emotion was creeping on his typically stoic face, to enter Kagami's line of vision.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko's head jolted up in response, his eyes now locked with Kagami's.

"hn?"

"Y-you okay?" Kagami pressed stuttering slightly due to the sudden eye contact.

" are you leaving?"

"Hah? OH, ah early next week, my parents wanted me t- huh?" Kagami's explanation was cut short when he realized Kuroko was no longer in the gym.

He stood dumbfounded for a solid 30 seconds before skidding on his heel in the direction he assumed Kuroko went. Magiburger.

Kagami's POV

'Geez, where did that bastard go, cant let him outta my site for a minute. AH WHAT IF HES STILL IN THE GYM AND I DIDN'T NOTICE' pacing down the footpath Kagami was now gripping his head with his brows furrowed when a familiar blunette walked at a leisurely pace towards him, vanilla shake in hand. "Kagami-Kun"?

"ack" Kagami swiftly turned towards him once again initiating rather uncomfortable (in Kagami's opinion) eye contact. "K-Kuroko? idiot why the heck did you leave mid-conversation!?"

"felt like it".

"felt. like. it" Kagami repeated, fists clenched separating the words, veins now visible on his forehead. 'The hell does he think he is? felt like it?!'

Normal POV

"Kuroko that's pretty rude y'know" anger now literally radiating off of Kagami.

Kuroko merely blinked in response. Anybody who knew Kuroko well could tell he wasn't exceptionally good right now. Quite the opposite in fact. Kagami however, was too ticked-off to notice and continued prattling on about how 'impolite' Kuroko was being. Forgetting that Kuroko was usually the embodiment of politeness completely.

"Kagami" Kuroko spoke Kagami's name lightly, interrupting Kagami's this point in time they had somehow wandered into the park.

"What is it?" Kagami's rage was easily forgotten when he noticed how fragile Kuroko sounded.

"How long are you-" Kuroko cut himself short as if considering his next course of action. "Are you...staying in America?"

Kagami flinched as if taken off guard by Kuroko's question before exhaling deeply.

"Depends i guess. My parents seem pretty keen on getting me back there. No clue why really..I mean i guess ill come back _eventually. _Like hell i'm stayin there forever".  
Kuroko smiled slightly. It was small. But it was there. Not that Kagami noticed, once again rambling on about how random his parents can be.

"Why do you ask?"  
Kuroko, finding sudden interest in his drink mumbled something incoherently, straw in mouth, before trudging off, leaving Kagami mid-conversation for the second time that day.

Kuroko continued to pace around the general area in order to give himself time to sort out his feelings. Thats just how he delt with things. No need to bother anybody else. He faintly heard Kagami shouting his name. Deciding best to ignore it he quickened his pace, arriving in his street soon after. 'Baka-gami'

Kagami's POV  
'Tch. Does he have a pole shoved up his butt or what' "KUROKO!". No reply. "FIIINE BE A BIG JERK AND WALK AWAY" Kagami hissed in a mocking tone, turning swiftly around fear evident on his face to confirm his shadow wasn't still close enough to hear that. Confirming that Kuroko had indeed left he too began to trudge towards his empty apartment.

_The next day...  
_

Kuroko had decided. When Kagami leaves, hes going to quit the team. Without light, there can be no shadow, only darkness. He felt rather comfortable with serin. That being said he was really only on the team for one purpose. To be Kagami's shadow. He never felt first string material in the first place really. He and Kagami promised to be the best in japan together. Judging by what Kagami said last night thats not happening. He tried to make it out like he would only be gone for a week or two but he had a feeling thats not what was going to happen. If hes wrong he'll just rejoin the team along with Kagami. No harm done right? He might get a certain wild tiger mad at him but who cares right? Then it would all go back to normal...'BANG'. Kuroko's current train of though was interrupted when his thought trains topic just so happened to bang into him. 'I bet he didn't notice me again'. Kuroko didn't mind his lack of presence. Most days he got quite a kick out of scaring the shit outta people. Though he didn't show it. Especially when it was Kagami. His facial expressions were quite interesting to observe. Kagami seems to find eye contact with him uncomfortable - which only adds to bizarre faces he (unknowingly) pulls .

"Uff. Geez watch where you go- ah kuroko" Kagami's face now turning red realizing it was actually he who bumped into the former. "S-sorry" he apologized while quickly scoping Kuroko out for any injuries he may have caused him.  
"Kagami_-Kun" _Kagami flinched after hearing the emphasize put on the 'kun'  
"I'm fine Kagami".  
"Sorry". Kagami added once again, face turning an even darker shade of red than before.  
"You already said that" Kuroko deadpanned.  
"Well sorry again then geez." Kagami turned away while scowling dragging his shadow close behind him.  
"Well be late so c'mon"  
'ah his face is even darker now. Odd'

The rest of the week went by as normal, Kuroko had long since decided to treat everything normally, as if he had no intention of up and leaving the minute Kagami did.  
As for Kagami, after a heated argument with coach, he managed to get _permission_ to leave. Kuroko found it funny to see someone that big be scared of someone that significantly shorter then them. He even smirked a bit at the time. Which Shinji picked up, being by his side at the time. He told the other but they didn't believe him. That didn't stop Shinji from spontaneously turning to face him in the hopes of seeing him do it again for the remainder of the week. Apart from that nothing had really changed. Kuroko changed the way he held himself slightly around Kagami, as if slowly adjusting himself as if Kagami didn't exist at times. Kagami didn't notice. The other did. However Kagami remained oblivious.

At the airport...  
"Remind me why you're all here again exactly?" Kagami glared at the rather large group in-front of him. "We~ll since you rather _rudely _denied a send off party what were we suppose to do?" Riko added as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, hands on her hips, determination evident on her face. "Oh gee i dont know, JUST SAY GOODBYE AT THE SCHOOL OR SOMETHING YA FREAKIN STALKERS" Kagami was about to go into a full on rage fit when he heard a small snort (as in like a laugh snort btw) coming from the crowd. The now severely ticked Kagami approached the crowd only for them to clear the way to reveal a slightly giggling Kuroko. Kuroko quickly regained his composure and titled his head off the the side, ignoring the fact that his entire teams attention was now dead set on him. Kuroko shuffled toward Kagami  
"Kagami-Kun"  
"Y-yeah" Kagami stuttered cheeks still pink from having witnessed the scene prior.  
"Your planes about to leave" Kuroko deadpanned.  
"AH SHIT" Kagami scrambled away before returning for his luggage and quickly saluting the crowd before running off.  
"D-did he just salute us" Riko asked in mild astonishment of the idiocy she just witnessed.  
The others merely shrugged as Kuroko traipsed through the crowd returning to the air port entrance not keen to stay any longer then he had too.


	2. Enter Kagami

**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters **

**Sorry this chapter was so short (i wrote it directly after the first one) it was very early in the morning/late at night at the time and i tend to write poorly when im tired so i thought better do it in the morning and i shall~ new chapter soon  
**

* * *

4 years later...  
Stepping out of the airports automatic doors, Kagami took a lungful of the town he so missed. No longer considered a prodigy in basketball as he was now 20 Kagami decided to return. Return to his light. Fidgeting throughout the cab ride (managing to annoy the cab driver all the while), he cant sit still knowing all of his old friends are just waiting somewhere this town. Well some of them at least. Pulling up to his destination he swiftly exits the cab, luggage in tow. His new apartment - provided by Kagami's parents. Located eerily close to his previous apartment (being in the next building over). Kagami exhaled loudly as the waves of nostalgia hit him simply by glancing around the district. He had managed to get Riko's address through his parents, as she was now studying to be a professional coach.

Kagami felt quite nervous too meet everyone again. They had most likely succeeded in their dreams and he had just bombed out on his. He didn't get the same thrill from basketball as he did in his adolescence. So, he decided to fulfill a different dream. One hes had since he was five. He was going to become a fire-fighter. How to become a professional he had no clue where to even begin, But for-now he had volunteered at the local station. Figuring that was the best training he could get. Hands on. How hard could it be right? Very it turns out.

After about a week of training with the other rookies Kagami had just about had it. He was tired- no - _exhausted. _He half expected to drop dead at any minute. It was brutal. Plonking down on the bed (causing him to wince as just about everything hurt) his mind wandered to thoughts of a certain bluenette.

After about 9 hours of sleep Kagami rolled over groggily attempting to silence the deafening pitch his alarm clock was currently emitting - 8:00am.  
With a few grunts he managed to coax his body out of its fluffy bedding and into the shower. Barley conscious he somehow managed to get clean and dry. Rubbing his hand lazily on the mirror in an attempt to rid the screen of the fog, he began to brush his teeth. He wasn't exactly a sight to behold in the morning. He had barley changed in the past few years. He grew a _little _taller (if that's even possible) only by a few centimeters much to his relief, the stares he currently gets for his abnormal height in japan are enough as is. With a towel wrapped around his waist and hair sticking out every which way it was clear he still had a long ways to get ready. Today was his first day off since coming to japan  
and he intended to fully utilize it. Since arriving at his apartment he hadn't bought any food, living solely off take out starts to take its effects after a while.

So, a visit to the coach and grocery shopping, was how he intended to use his day off. Better then sleeping through it at least. Now fully clad in a v-neck and jeans he had lazily tossed on and flattened hair he brushed in a hurry he was ready to go.


	3. Enter Kuroko

**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters **

**'thought's' **

**okay so i had no clue where i was going with this chapter exactly  
just getting it done mostly i guess  
anyway enjoy~  
and thank you for the lovely people who reviewed it =/v/=**

* * *

'Were the streets always this freaking quiet?' Kagami pondered as he plodded along the path to, what he was hoping was his ex-coaches house. Glaring at the frost now encasing various things, he cursed under his breath - he didn't particularly _hate _the cold, but he didn't like it either. Now he'd be forced to endure 3 months of it with winter scheduled to arrive dauntingly soon. If he tried hard enough he could already make his breath visible, he guessed because its colder in early morning. He was also re-thinking this V-neck as it is usefulness against the cold is non-existent at best. Quickening his pace he soon after arrived at coaches house it was located quite close to their old school. Giving a slight knock to the door (after a fair bit of hesitation) he leaned back and waited. It was a solid 3 minutes before anyone opened the door. After being left stationary in the cold for 3 minutes he was not as chipper when she opened the door as he would have been previously. Glaring daggers in her direction Riko merely tilted her head in response.

"Ka-ga-mi~?" The light chirp in her voice snapped Kagami out of his little trance - that voice was creepy in his opinion.  
"Y-yo" Kagami motioned his hand up to form a wave quickly regretting it when a whole new wave of cold hit his body sending visible goosebumps throughout his entire body.  
Riko - noticing Kagami's idiot mistake of not bringing a jacked, dragged him inside where, much to his delight, the heater was on.  
"Baka-gami" Riko muttered under her breath in a cringe worthy tone making Kagami jolt up slightly from his new found interest in the heat source. She trudged off to the kitchen. He guessed it was to make tea or something.  
"You look exactly the same you know!" her yell was somewhat silent and off tone - barley considered a yell.

"Is that a bad thing?!" Now glaring in her direction Kagami was getting quite close to the small heater on the floor.

"I guess not" Smirking, a metallic tray now in her hands.

"Oi is this even edible"  
"Thats quite rude of you Kagami" she giggled rather girlishly though visible ticked off, once the cups had been set down she smacked Kagami upside the head with the tray.  
"Just shut up and drink it"  
"the hell is it, wait WHY IS IT BROWN" Its hot chocolate idiot, i never said i was making tea".

"eheh. ANY~WAY coach why don't you have a kotatsu isn't that easier then a heater.  
"I barley spend any time in here, im almost always in the study ('Sounds about right') and i rarely have guests so i just have that little heater so the house doesn't get too cold".  
"Take it you've been working hard then?" Kagami cursed shortly after having burnt 'the crap' outta his tongue, from sculling the mildly scalding liquid.  
"Mm. I barley spend any time to myself anymore. I don't really mind though it was kinda that way to begin with." Riko's face softened clearly reminiscing about, what he could only assume was there high school days.  
"S-so coach ah i mean _Riko_ how is everyone...hows Kuroko?"

Riko seemed to physically twitch when Kuroko's name was mentioned.

"You mean the old team? Their doing good, well, most of them. Everybody graduated at the very least..." She seemed to pause slightly before continuing.  
"Kuroko's doing well too. He doesn't play anymore if you were wondering. He quit the team during first year. Kagami's eyes widening at Riko's words.  
"What! why!?" now fully leaned forward eyes burning into the coaches head.  
"Ah well...something about there being no shadow with out a lig-"she cut herself off abruptly. "Sorry Kagami i don't really remember..." she mumbled titling her head off the the side. 'you seem to remember pretty well to me'.  
"Well where is he. I wanna go see him?"  
"Sorry Kagami i don't actually know where he lives...hes come here before, but i've never been to his place...".  
"Gee helpful" Kagami seemed visibly bored by now.  
"Well what does he do?"  
"Hes a kindergarten teacher...but Kagami hes a little different..he probably wont recognize you".  
"Ha that sounds about right..wait why wouldn't he remember me?".  
Riko's gaze drifted to the floor. "He was in an accident shortly after he left the team"  
"W-what kind of accident"  
"Car. He didn't forget people completely. He just had a lot of trouble recalling things is all".  
"hm. Oi when you said he was different, what were you gettin' at?"  
"Well to be honest hes not _that _different, But hes still not the same".  
Kagami looked simply befuddled clearly not processing the new information appropriately.

"I uh..I have shopping too do see you later coach!" he quickly slipped out of the small complex still visibly shaken. Kuroko.._accident. _Those two words still circulating around his head, apparently he now felt indifferent towards the cold as it didn't seem to phase him much now as he paced down the pathway until..'BANG' "AH SHIT IM SORRY" Kagami scrambled to help up whoever he had just absent-mindedly knocked over grabbing their hand before dropping them shortly after. 'Blue hair...'  
"K-KUROKO!?" Kagami was gawking at the man - still on the ground - before him. Luck was on his side today it seems. The small blunette now denied Kagami's offer to help him up and got up on his own - obviously he didn't appreciate being dropped. Now standing at his full length it was clear he had gotten significantly taller, not quite as tall as Kagami but he was now at eye level with him. Kuroko's hair was now much longer, tied back in a sloppy ponytail, bangs still allowed to roam free with the sides slightly longer, framing his face. His previously stoic eyes now seemed slightly sharper. It was clear he did some growing in Kagami's absence 'whoa'. Dusting off his coat and fixing his scarf back into its proper place, his attention focused back on Kagami. Kuroko's eyes were fully focused on Kagami's. 'Nostalgic'. "  
Are you Taiga by any chance?" Kagami stiffened. Kuroko didn't remember him. He swallowed the large lump of what he assumed was dread in his throat and asked the question burning into his mind.  
"Kuroko...do you not...remember me?"

Kuroko shifted slightly before shaking his head back and forth. Kagami breathed out nervously before cocking his head to the side.  
"I see...Look Kuroko-"  
Kagami was cut off when Kuroko flicked hi forehead.  
"We were close right. Call me Tetsu" Kuroko looked quite irritated that this wasn't obvious. Kagami however was blushing furiously.  
"S-sure T-tetsuya" Kagami stuttered as his blush only deepened. Kuroko exhaled out his nose rather loudly upon hearing the added 'ya'.  
"I didn't forget completely..." Kagami's head shot up at Kuroko's comment.  
"How much do you remember" a gleam of hope showing in his eyes.  
"I remember playing Basketball with you..." Kuroko looked off to the side with a slight pout. 'Eh did Kuroko just pout!?'. 'Dammit its cute'.  
"Oh. Well hey do you wanna play theres a court nearby" Kagami rambled acting like an over-excited child.  
"I don't have a ball and neither do you. Plus i haven't played in 4 years..i think".  
'Kagami deflated. At least hes still the voice of reason i guess'.

Kuroko seemed agitated standing up. Seeing as the park was a short stroll away and it being early morning - a cold one at that. It was deserted. Tossing Kuroko over his shoulder he headed over to a bench. 'damn should'a carried him bridal style'.  
"Taiga.."  
"Y-yeah"  
"Don't pick me up again" Kuroko swiftly kneed Kagami in the stomach forcing Kagami to drop him.  
Kuroko trotted towards the bench placing himself down roughly before jacking his head to the side and coughing rather violently. Kagami quickly recovered from the fetal position he assumed earlier to clumsily make his way over to Kuroko before falling in-front of Kuroko's feet. Kuroko, finding this amusing, began to laugh. Not just a giggle, a proper full on laugh - he was smiling with his teeth and everything. Kagami couldn't help but stare, his breath hitching. After Kuroko recovered from his laughing fit, he continued to cough for a bit before crossing his legs and glancing down at Kagami a rather large smirk in place or the usual blank expression, brows furrowed.  
"You gonna stay there all day or what" Kuroko scoffed a bit while saying this.  
Kagami just stared wide eyes. Kuroko in turn uncrossed his legs in order to allow himself to lean forward, now nose to nose with Kagami causing the latter to blush and fall backwards - again. Kuroko in turn, began to laugh soon after. Kuroko walked over to Kagami's current location, picking him up (bridal style) and waltzing over to the bench - a sadistic grin located on his face all the while. "Don't like it much do ya Taiga?" The shade of red Kagami's face was sporting could rival a tomato. Mostly because of the position he was in, the way Kuroko said his name didn't help. 'why the hell does a kindergarten teacher have this kind of strength!? Why does Kuroko for that matter?!'

"You could have escaped that y'know" Kuroko announced upon arriving at the bench once again.  
"Shut up"  
"Oh you're gonna be rude then. Okay" Kuroko hissed as he _dropped_ Kagami infront of the bench.  
"The heck Kuroko!"  
"Tet-su-ya"  
"Look can we just talk already!"  
"Is what we're currently doing not considered conversing" Kuroko tilted his head again, causing Kagami to blush again.  
"You know what i mean T-tetsuya" Kuroko stifled a laugh at the trouble Kagami was having with his name.  
"fine" Kuroko, now seated on the bench patted the spot next to him.  
"Lets talk".


	4. Lets talk

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys  
****schools started up again and i'm being buried in homework its terrible..**

* * *

"Sooo..." Kagami swayed his feet awkwardly whilst seated on the bench beside Kuroko.

"You're the one who wanted to talk, _you _can start the conversation".

"Doi, is what were doing not considered conversing" Kagami cooed mockingly imitating Kuroko's previous statement. Glancing over at the former was probably a mistake. He got a rough clip upside the head.

"Don't"

"H-hai" Kagami muttered awkwardly still regaining his composure after being hit, by _Kuroko _none the less. Oh and it wasn't soft either it freakin hurt!

"Um...Tetsuya" Kagami remembered to use his first name this time.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so um..how do i put this...different?"

"That's _really _the _best_ way you could put it? _Really_?". Kuroko sighed "I dont know Taiga. People change i guess. I barley remember who i was before and you ask me _why _i changed. You're kind of an idiot."

"Okay then, we'll start more simple. How come you knew who i was straight away?".

"Riko said the person i played with was named Kagami Taiga and i remember you having pretty unique facial features. My memories its like...things ares still there i just cant quite _place _them". Another cough racked Kuroko's body.

"Oi Tetsuya you alright?" Kuroko offered a small grunt of confirmation that he, was indeed okay.

Seeing as the conversation was no longer going anywhere after Kuroko's little coughing fit, he decided to step in.

"So what do you do now?"

"Huh?"

Kuroko sighed "Whats your job Taiga?".

"OH! Ah well, 'm kinda in training right now so y'know not _official _or anything yet, aha don't wanna jump the gun or anyth-"

"Get to the point please" Kuroko was visibly irritated.

"Firefighter".

"

Hah".

"What?"

"Nothing. It just seems to suit you".

"Thanks? I guess?".

Kuroko made no move to respond.

"You ah well, you sure got a lot taller!" Kagami laughed awkwardly, desperately trying to rekindle the conversation.

"Yup" Kuroko was now slouched, his lower half hanging slightly off the bench, head leaning against the back. " Oh and one more thing".

"Hn?".

"I didnt forget you." Kuroko spoke, turning his posture slightly to face Kagami. The latter jolted up so quickly, he almost fell off the bench.

"W-wah h-ha wha"

"Like i said. I didnt forget you. Ah well, i did for a bit during first year, but i got my memories of you back soon after..." Kuroko paused. "I remember you, would be a better way to phrase it..."

"Hah? Kuroko if you remember me why did you...? what the hell were you playing at just now!"

"Cause you deserved it"

"Huh?"

"Also i wasn't really 'playing'. I really don't remember some things. What i used to act like for example.."

"But you said you didn't remember much about _me_".

"I lied. I was curious too see what you would act like...".

"Do the others know that you remember me?"

"As far as i know, no, they don't".

'So that's why Riko said that..' Kagami thought.  
"Jeez Kuroko. Making me worry and stuff. Also that conversation was too awkward!" Kagami laughed.

"Tetsu!" Kuroko corrected.

"You still want me to call you that?"

"Obviously".

"F-fine" Kagami agreed. A smile tugged at Kuroko's lips. Noticing this Kagami shifted awkwardly in his seat. "You've gotten pretty frickin' jaded though!".

"Your point" Kagami simply blinked in response too this, not really having a one. Kuroko sneezed. "Its cold" Kuroko seemed to be mumbling various things, muffled out by his scarf **(a/n: muffled out by his muffler sounded stupid so scarf it is)**

"HOLY SHIT ITS FREEZING" Once again remembering the cold, Kagami sprag up from the bench clutching his biceps in a self-hug.

"Idiot".

"Wanna come back to my place. Ah i didn't mean it like _that_, its just cold and ah we-"

"N, sure. Question though. I take it you only moved in a few days ago, is your 'place' suitable for guests?". Remembering the war zone of boxes and clothes currently inhabiting his apartment he decided against it.

"Not really..."

"We can go to my place if you want. Its not very far from here" Kuroko stated disliking the cold as much as Kagami.

"S-sure" 'Kuroko's place huh...wonder what it looks like...' "What were you even doing out here this early anyway. I was at coaches.."

"Darwin wanted me to buy groceries for dinner so i thought i'd get it over with"  
'The heck is Darwin' Kagami pondered, clearly irritated'. Trotting up beside Kuroko, as they were now walking towards, what he assumed, was Kuroko's apartment.

"Who's 'Darwin'" Kagami spoke his name as if he were an thing, rather than a person.

"My roommate" Kuroko could hear Kagami growling faintly. "And my brother"

"Eh? You have a brother? Wait why does he live with you?"

"Yes, i have an older brother. He's very protective of me, and insisted being my roommate after the accident. He's suppose to be moving out soon, but i have no idea _when_ , if ever".

'Greeeeeeat, now i have an over-protective brother to deal with'.

Rounding the corner, with Kagami in tow, Kuroko stopped at a rather expensive looking appartement complex. "Oi Kuroko how can you afford a place here?"

"Nii-san pays for it. Hes a lawyer".

'Lawyer huh? That probably wont work well in my favor..'

"Hurry up" Kuroko was already in the lobby waiting for his former light to catch up.

"Coming!" Kagami briskly followed Kuroko into the elevator. "S-so is your brother home right now? I wont have to meet him will i!?"

"Taiga, are you scared of my brother?".

"NO, I-"

"You should be, hes taller then you after all".

'eh? Seriously!?'.

"Also no, he'll be at work until one". Kuroko stated exiting the elevator, closing in on his appartement.

Kagami let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Closing in the space between himself and the smaller boy, he began to survey the others appartement. As expected it was neat and orderly, while retaining a modern and stylish look. " I'm gonna go change, make yourself at home" Kuroko retreated to what Kagami assumed was his bedroom. One thing Kagami was grateful for - it was _very_ warm in here. A little hot even. He'll choose the heat over the cold any day. Returning, Kuroko paced around the room, opening the fridge and glaring into it, taking no notice of Kagami's stares. Kuroko had returned in gray shorts and a loose black tank top revealing the fact that, while he still has a slender frame - he was now perfectly toned, said muscles being presented perfectly while he glared into the cold object, shoulder blades squeezed together, the fridges blue light outlining his toned arms. His ponytail, having now been tied up higher, with the addition of his long bangs being added into it, hung in between his shoulder blades, shorter bangs still enough to frame his face. Kagami could feel his face heating up. It would be problematic if the sight before him cause a - _different - _kind of 'reaction', thus he ceased staring.

"Oi Taiga" Kagami's blush only deepened when Kuroko said his name."C'mere"  
Hoisting himself up from the - rather comfortable - sofa, he headed over to join Kuroko in front of the fridge.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can make anything with this" Kuroko motioned to the few ingredients in the fridge.

"Yeah probably" Still more food than his fridge currently had. Noticing the dark circles under Kuroko's eyes, he insisted the smaller of the two lie down while he cooked. Kuroko complied, practically collapsing onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

'Cute'...

* * *

**i have no idea what im doing aha**

**reviews are much appreciated and ill probably start replying to them on the next chapter so thank you for leaving them!**


	5. Lazy morning

**Im soooo sorry its such a short chapter guys!  
Im sick right now (fever ew) and writing new chapters (that make sense) is a little difficult, if you follow my other story you know why in more detail but yeah its annoying.  
Tomorrow is friday so rest assured you will have another update either tomorrow or Saturday hopefully **  
**I kinda wrote this chapter because i had too wrap the little apartment bit up.**

* * *

Glancing over his shoulder, Kagami observed Kuroko's sleeping form. He had sprawled himself loosely across the area of the couch. Not that Kagami blamed him, that couch was insanely comfy. Seeing as it was a Sunday and Kuroko had been out and about fairly early, it was a safe bet too assume he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. As if the dark circles under his eyes weren't proof enough. Hence the need to send him to the couch. "Doesn't his brother take care of him at all?, jeez" Kagami faintly muttered as he flipped the contents of the pan lightly. Seeing as it was still relatively early, and had so little to work with, he was in the process of making pancakes. Flicking the stove off and flipping the pan over - placing the pancake on the rack with such force it created a loud 'thwack' sound. He nonchalantly added it to the small stack, containing roughly 12 pancakes. (10 being Kagami's and the remaining 2 belonging to Kuroko).

After separating each portion onto the appropriate plates, he placed them down onto the island bench **(A/N: if you don't know what that is just Google it). **After a fair amount of internal debate, Kagami finally decided to wake the younger teen. **(A/N Kuroko was 16 in the prequel and his birthday hasn't happened yet so hes currently 19, Kagami being about 20) **Kneeling down beside him, he began to prod his arm slightly. "Oi Kuroko" Kagami flinched, half expecting Kuroko to spring to life and hit him again for using his last name. However said boy, was still fast asleep. Exhaling, he tried again.  
"Tetsuya". He felt his face heat up yet again. 'Damn why cant i say his name without bushing! Kuroko's face was so close to his own by this point. He could always just lean in and ki - NO! No. Nope stop it. Having finally had enough of the severe creepy thoughts seeping into his mind, he began shaking Kuroko - while a bit rough, it worked.

His former shadow opened up one eyelid groggily, revealing his baby blue Kagami's crouching form up and down, he rolled over deeming it unimportant . Kagami just stared, eyes half lidded with disbelief in response. He decided to lift the smaller boy up by his armpits, placing him on his feet. This however was a mistake, as the moment Kagami let go Kuroko fell forward immediately. Luckily Kagami caught him before he hit his head on any nearby furniture - that wouldn't have ended well.

"Taiga?" Kuroko looked up, still a little groggy. Realizing his face was now half buried in Kagami's chest, he regained control over his legs once again and stood upright rubbing his eyes.

"F-foods done" Kagami motioned his hand to draw Kuroko's attention to the island bench (and away from his beat red face).

"Thanks" Kuroko smiled a sleepy smile at Kagami before positioning himself on one of the allocated stools. Which in the latter's point of view, was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Do you know what the time is?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Ahh about 11" Kagami spoke, clearly reading it off the microwave.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome, i guess? Why, got somewhere to be?".

"No. I was suppose to be getting groceries earlier, remember?".

"Oh right! Ill go with you after we eat if you want?"

"Sure". Kuroko answered before chewing on a small piece of his pancake.

~One very awkward brunch breakfast thing later~

After finding Kagami one of his brothers coats and changing back into his day clothes, the pair were getting ready to leave the apartment. Kagami merely stood next to Kuroko as he locked the door. "Sooo, when you said that 'Darwin' was taller than me, do you mean like taller or _taller taller"_. Kuroko simply gave the now frantic male an odd look, before walking towards to elevator.

'At least he didn't loose the most _annoying _habit in existence' **(A/N: Its referring to the first chapter. A.k.a Kuroko's habit to walk away mid convo if it disinterests him).**

"OI WAIT UP!"

* * *

**It took so much willpower to not write them makin out on the couch **

**weh  
Kuroko's bro comes in next chapter wooot  
And the chapter after that should have Kuroko at work probably. Being adorable cause he is.  
and i will try my best to make them at least 2,000 words maybe (thats what average chapters are in my opinion, even though mine are usually only like, what 1,500?) Sorry again for it being so short i just really wanted to update (it looks like so much more in the word doc then i get it on here and its pretty much nothing)**

Also the weather here right now is like satans ass crack its terrible (damn you Australian heat)

Im gonna go die now!

But before i do i better respond to the lovely reviews you awesome peeps left!

Shion Amamiya:The 'Enter Kagami' Chapter is kinda short... Good story! Keep it up!

**Bwah i know, im so sorry it was kinda just a filler so i could introduce Kagami without having to write meeting coach and Kuroko n stuff  
Also thank you heuhe i intend too u/w/u**

Kurie-tibiti: I'm interested in seeing where this goes. Thank you for an update and hope to see more soon  
**Holy crap you're so formal. yes you will see tons soon wheew!**

BlazeMary: Interesting , keep updating :)  
**I very much intend too thanks for reviewing!**

Guest:  
Okay all I can say is...  
ASDFGHJKL THIS IS CUTE WHERE'S CHAPTER 4?  
I like the idea of Kuroko as the kindergarten teacher and the fireman Kagami(Kindergarten Teacher!Kuroko and Fireman!Kagami needs more love and stories).  
Looking forward to chapter 4, please update I'll give this a fav and a follow so I hope you continue this story**AW  
yahh me too! (Well obv) It really does deserve more love and more fics (hence the reason i decided to write one) anything helps right?  
Course ill continue, ill never abandon a fic~**

****

Dreamer's Tale: okay...I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Though it was a little short I still L-O-V-E IT!  
Hope you update soon! Looking forward for the next chapter

**Thank youuuu. Yes i will forever be plagued with the attention span to only write small chapters uwu Great looking forward to you reading it!**

BlazeMary: Yay update , great chap can't wait to see Kuroko's big bro! **  
Oh my you returned eWe  
And i cant wait to write him!**

Mandy1324: Eekk cute! Hope to get an update soon!  
**Here it is yo heuheuuehuehu**

**Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone that takes time to review like seriously it hella makes my day when i see i have a new review in the morning! Ive mentioned before im not a writer, and while im used to comments on my drawings seeing reviews for something i dont count as a skill is really awesome, and im working towards my OP (ranking that helps you with uni n stuff) this year and im using this to improve my writing, so to know that people like what i write is awesome (its pretty much all cause its fanservice but meh)  
Its actually really weird writing these cause ive never written a story that wasnt school work...i shouldn't be given this kind of freedom oh no**

Thanks if you read that or whatever XD  
Some constructive criticism or requests would be most helpful in the reviews =w= (requests as in stuff you want to happen in the story that ill shove in there if i feel i can make it work)


End file.
